El caso de las flores y el chocolate de San Valentín
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Febrero empezaba con un tiempo de mil demonios, el frío, la lluvia y el viento azotaban la ciudad de Osaka sin pausa.


_Meitantei Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

**El caso de las flores y el chocolate de San Valentín**

Febrero empezaba con un tiempo de mil demonios, el frío, la lluvia y el viento azotaban la ciudad de Osaka sin pausa.

Pese a todo aquel sábado prometía ser un buen día. Había conseguido entradas para una película que Kazuha tenía muchas ganas de ver y no había sido nada fácil. Había tenido que pedir un montón de favores y prometer demasiadas cosas a cambio. Pero valdría la pena si todo iba como debía.

Si todo salía según su plan aquel punto muerto se acabaría y tal vez así lograría relajarse y volver a concentrarse. Al menos así lo esperaba, Kazuha le desconcentraba demasiado, pensaba demasiado en ella últimamente.

—Llegas tarde, idiota —le soltó cuando la vio aparecer paraguas en mano—. Además ya no está lloviendo, no necesitas el paraguas.

—Pero caen gotas de las hojas de los árboles, no quiero que se me moje el pelo.

Heiji le arrebató el paraguas y lo cerró.

—Deja de preocuparte por tu pelo, vamos a llegar tarde.

Kazuha le fulminó con la mirada pero caminó junto a él sin protestar. A pesar del mal tiempo las calles del centro de Osaka estaban llenas de gente. Se veían obligados a ir muy cerca el uno de la otra.

—¿Cómo has conseguido las entradas? —preguntó acercándose más a él—. Es prácticamente imposible, se agotan en cuanto se ponen a la venta.

—No hay nada imposible para mí, ya deberías saberlo.

—Idiota, ¿a quién has sobornado?

—Ja, ja eres muy graciosa.

Le empujó suavemente el hombro con la mala fortuna de que perdió el equilibrio y topó con uno de los múltiples viandantes que abarrotaban el centro. Kazuha cayó al suelo sobre aquel joven.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó avergonzada.

—No pasa nada, la peor parte se la ha llevado mi café.

El joven alzó la cara en cuanto lo hizo Heiji agarró a Kazuha y la levantó como si fuera una muñeca. Ella aturdida miró a su amigo sin entender nada y después miró al chico con el que había chocado. Era Okita y eso significaba problemas.

—Lo siento de verdad Okita-san —repitió ella haciendo una reverencia.

—Tranquila.

—Pero te he tirado el café y se te ha ensuciado la ropa.

El rostro de Kazuha mostraba auténtico arrepentimiento. No era que tuviese un aprecio especial por él, es más la única relación que había tenido con él había sido cuando animaba a Heiji, a pleno pulmón, durante las competiciones de kendo.

—Sólo era café y la ropa se puede lavar. Pero si tan mal te sientes puedes venir mañana conmigo al cine para disculparte, Toyama-san.

Heiji se colocó entre ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Nah —soltó Heiji—. Claro que no quiere ir, ya se ha disculpado.

—Hattori-san ¿por qué no dejas que sea ella quien conteste?

—Porque sé lo que va a decir.

Okita enarcó la ceja y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

—De acuerdo, que me lo diga.

Okita la miraba esperando su respuesta. Heiji la miraba por encima del hombro con aquella cara de "díselo de una vez para que podamos irnos".

—No… —empezó a decir y se detuvo. No, esta vez iba a darle una lección a Heiji que creía que podía decidir por ella. Sonrió—. No puedo negarme.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que has oído —replicó encarándole—. O ¿es que no te has limpiado los oídos esta mañana, idiota?

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio, idiota.

—Claro que sí, hablo muy en serio.

Heiji cerró los puños con fuerza acercando la cara a la de ella.

—¿No ves que lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo? —preguntó a voz en grito el detective de Osaka.

Kazuha con las mejillas incendiadas abrió la boca incrédula, aquella discusión empezaba a tener demasiados espectadores. Dio un paso atrás. A la incredulidad se le unió la furia de su temperamento explosivo.

—¡Pues a lo mejor es lo quiero yo! —contestó agarrando a Okita de la mano.

Heiji se quedó congelado con la mano extendida para detenerla, cuando Kazuha se dio la vuelta reaccionó, la agarró por el codo. Heiji sintió su cuerpo golpear contra el suelo, le había hecho una llave de aikido.

—¡No te soporto, idiota!

Arrastró al joven kendoka alejándose de su amigo con la sangre acumulada en la cara por el enfado y la vergüenza.

—No te invitaba para…

—Ya lo sé —gruñó ella—. Pero ese idiota…

No acabó la frase. Se echó a llorar.

**5 de febrero**

Inquieta salió de casa con un desánimo inusual en ella. Unas oscuras ojeras se extendían bajo sus ojos enrojecidos, había intentado taparlas con maquillaje pero había sido una estúpida pérdida de tiempo a la altura de hablarle a los protagonistas de una película de la televisión.

Llegó a la esquina en la que Heiji siempre la esperaba con aquella expresión tranquila en la cara, con dolor comprobó que no estaba allí. Miró el reloj sólo para comprobar si había llegado demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde, pero no, era la hora a la que siempre quedaban. Esperó diez minutos y ahogando las ganas de llorar fue hacia el instituto.

Era miércoles y esperaba encontrarle después de haber estado ausente dos días por la exhibición de aikido a la que había invitado a su equipo. Necesitaba hablar con él de lo que había ocurrido el sábado anterior y disculparse. Se sentía completamente estúpida por haber dicho aquello, que no era cierto, y por haberle hecho una llave de aikido. Siempre discutían pero eran discusiones tontas a las que ninguno de los dos daba importancia, aquella era la primera vez que pesaba.

Quizá fuese por haberse marchado a la exhibición sin haberlo aclarado, o porque él no la había llamado ni contestado a sus mensajes. Tal vez sólo fuese su propia estupidez burlándose de ella. Fuera como fuese, necesitaba hablar con él y no encontrarle fue un duro golpe.

En clase su mesa estaba vacía, así que pensó que vendría algo más tarde. Sin pretenderlo se pasó toda la mañana pendiente de aquella mesa vacía junto a la suya, una mesa que seguía vacía cuando la campana anunció el final de las clases.

Kazuha se levantó y sin despegar la mirada del pupitre desierto metió todas sus cosas en la mochila.

—Ey Kazu-chan ¿haces algo hoy?

La aludida centró su mirada en el rostro amable y redondo de su mejor amiga, Yuri, que le sonría con aquella calidez que desprendía siempre, incluso en los peores momentos.

Tomó la mochila y junto con su amiga salió de clase.

—Nada especial.

—Ya, irás a ver a Heiji-kun para preguntarle por el resultado, ¿no?

—¿Resultado?

Se detuvieron frente a los zapateros alineados de la entrada, Yuri abrió su departamento y sacó los zapatos de calle, se agachó para cambiárselos.

—¿Es que no lo sabes? —Kazuha miró a su amiga—. Los chicos del club de kendo tenían una exhibición esta mañana.

—No lo sabía.

—¿No te lo había dicho Heiji-kun? —inquirió metiendo los zapatos que acababa de quitarse—. Eso sí que es un misterio sin resolver.

Kazuha agachó la cara, no habían vuelto a hablar desde el sábado, lo último que le había dicho era "no te soporto, idiota" era una manera bastante deprimente de acabar con una amistad tan larga.

—Oye, Kazu-chan, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí, sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada de la exhibición de estos dos días —contestó con una sonrisa forzada—. Sólo necesito dormir unas cuantas horas y mañana estaré como nueva.

Metió las zapatillas en su departamento y se disculpó con Yuri. No tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio, sólo le apetecía meterse en la cama y desear que al día siguiente todo volviese a ser como siempre.

**6 de febrero**

La esquina estaba desierta como el día anterior, y esta vez no había ningún motivo para que así fuera, con un suspiro trémulo inició su trayecto solitario hacia el instituto.

No ir con Heiji era extraño porque habían ido juntos desde niños. De vez en cuando giraba la cara para decirle algo y entonces se daba cuenta de que él no estaba. Aquella vez la discusión parecía haber abierto una gran brecha en su amistad o en algo más allá, ese algo especial que siempre los había unido.

Miró al frente y se sorprendió. Heiji caminaba unos treinta metros por delante de ella a un paso mucho más lento de lo normal, ¿la habría visto y por eso iba tan despacio? Su corazón dio un vuelco al considerar esa opción. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿acelerar o seguir a ese ritmo? ¿y si apretaba el paso y después resultaba que él la ignoraba? Si eso pasaba acabaría llorando otra vez y llorar era la última cosa que quería hacer Kazuha.

Movida por su temperamento impulsivo sepultó el miedo a que la ignorase. Apretó el paso dando grandes zancadas toqueteando, nerviosa, los botones de su chaqueta. Llegó hasta él y le miró de reojo, Heiji había girado la cara, la estaba ignorando. Con una punzada de dolor siguió adelante sin bajar el ritmo.

—Cuando coincides con alguien a quien conoces —pronunció con voz firme— lo normal es saludar. —Kazuha se detuvo y le miró como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que le veía—. Algo como "buenos días Heiji, ¿cómo estás? ¿has estudiado para el examen de matemáticas?".

—Tú tampoco me has saludado —replicó Kazuha dejando tranquilos los botones—. Buenos días.

—Buenas.

Heiji siguió andando a aquel paso excesivamente lento mientras Kazuha inmóvil en mitad de la calle suspiraba.

—Espabila idiota que vamos a llegar tarde.

—S-sí.

En la calle desierta sólo se oía el eco de sus pasos.

—¿Cómo fue la exhibición de ayer? —preguntó Kazuha con timidez. Se enfadó consigo misma por ese repentino brote de vergüenza.

—Aburrida, como siempre. —La miró de reojo—. Ya sabes, haces el numerito, la gente se sorprende, todo es "¡oh, qué bien lo hacen!" y nadie se da cuenta de que está todo coreografiado para dar el máximo espectáculo. Después se apuntan a clases, descubren que el kendo es más que hacer un bonito espectáculo con una espada de bambú, se desilusionan y se borran.

—Qué pesimista.

—¿Acaso no es cierto? Tú has visto las exhibiciones y nos has visto luchar en competiciones ¿se parecen en algo?

—Bueno… —siseó—. Tú siempre te esfuerzas igual para ambas cosas y eso es lo que importa.

—Idiota, eso no es lo que importa.

Kazuha pensó que ese jueves no estaba siendo tan terrible como había creído en un principio, aunque no logró sacar el tema de lo ocurrido con Okita consiguió hablar con Heiji con normalidad durante el resto del camino y el descanso para almorzar. Pudo concentrarse en clase y el examen de matemáticas le fue francamente bien.

Viendo el mundo de nuevo lleno de colores y brillo, Kazuha, se sintió renacer, ahora sólo tenía que encontrar un momento para hablar con él con tranquilidad, disculparse por haber sido una idiota total e intentar aclararlo todo.

Dando alegres saltitos recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a los zapateros. Abrió el departamento para sacar sus zapatos y se sorprendió al encontrar una caja alargada y una nota. Metió la mano y tomó ambas cosas como si temiese que le mordiesen los dedos si no iba con cuidado. Desdobló la nota y leyó:

_Lo nuestro siempre ha sido…_

Parpadeó sin entender nada, levantó la tapa de la caja y las cuatro hojas que hacían de laterales se entreabrieron con suavidad, de su interior se elevó el suave aroma de las flores frescas. Era una planta de flores carnosas y naranjas.

—¿Una begonia?

—¿Qué?

—Hablaba sola Yuri-chan —contestó. Su amiga la miraba llena de curiosidad.

—¿Quién te ha regalado una planta?

Kazuha abrió la boca para contestar pero volvió a cerrarla. Miró la pequeña planta como si encerrara el misterio del universo y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Pero hay una nota, ¿no?

Kazuha se la mostró. Aquellas cinco palabras mecanografiadas en el centro de una tarjeta naranja no daban ninguna pista sobre quién podría haber dejado allí las flores. Yuri esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Heiji-kun que te ayude a investigarlo? —preguntó a sabiendas que entre ambos pasaba algo muy extraño, se habían comportado de un modo muy raro todo el día.

—¡Ni hablar! No necesito la ayuda de ese idiota para nada.

Desde la entrada Heiji observó a las dos chicas analizar la misteriosa planta durante unos minutos antes de marcharse al entrenamiento de kendo.

—¡Ey! Hay algo enganchado en la tapa.

Kazuha la giró, en la cara interna había un bombón envuelto en papel naranja.

—Creo que alguien tiene una admirador secreto —canturreó Yuri ganándose una mirada enfurruñada.

Cuando Kazuha llegó a su casa dejó la planta, la nota y el bombón sobre su escritorio y los miró con intensidad, ¿de quién debían ser? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

**7 de febrero**

Aquella mañana Heiji sí que estaba en su esquina, Kazuha llena de optimismo y con fuerzas renovadas se plantó junto a él con la más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas impresa en los labios.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó.

—Buenos días ¿te ha pasado algo bueno, idiota?

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió ella pasando por alto ese "idiota", estaba demasiado contenta como para enfadarse—. Hoy me siento genial.

—¿Es por ese admirador secreto?

Kazuha se detuvo y le miró sorprendida ¿cómo lo sabía? Ella no le había dicho nada, de hecho no habían vuelto juntos a casa, así que era imposible que lo supiera.

—Me lo ha dicho Fujieda —dijo sin detenerse—. Me llamó anoche sólo para decirme eso.

—Maldita Yuri-chan. ¿Te ha dicho que tengo un admirador secreto?

—No exactamente. De hecho dijo que un tío "súperguapo" te había dejado flores en la taquilla y que seguro que será el hombre de tu vida —pronunció con voz neutra y la mirada llena de desinterés—. Que cuando le encuentres me mandarás a paseo sin billete de vuelta.

—¡Qué tontería!

—De todos modos dudo que encuentres a alguien que esté dispuesto a aguantarte durante el resto de la vida.

—Hoy no vas a conseguir que me enfade, idiota, da igual cuanto lo intentes.

Contrariamente a lo que Heiji había esperado el ánimo de Kazuha no decayó ni un instante, se mantuvo igual de alegre incluso después de que la riñera la profesora por haberse quedado embobada durante la explicación.

Después de aquella pelea en mitad de la calle le había preocupado cómo podía reaccionar Kazuha a partir de entonces, era bastante impredecible, demasiado temperamental e impulsiva. Había llegado a sus oídos que su exhibición de aikido había sido un absoluto desastre, que no estaba nada concentrada, y eso tratándose de Kazuha, no era nada normal. Al encontrársela en la calle el día anterior y darse cuenta de las ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados supo que lo de la exhibición había sido a causa de su ánimo, que su pelea la había afectado mucho más que a él.

Él había estado de un humor de perros pensando en Okita y Kazuha y cosas en las que, en realidad, prefería no pensar. Imaginándose dentro de veinte años como el tío gruñón y solterón que va a visitar a su amiga de la infancia y a los diez hijos que ha tenido con su rival. Descubrió que cuando pensaba en Okita le picaba la cicatriz de detrás de la oreja y eso le ponía todavía de peor humor.

No fue hasta después de una llamada de Kudo que empezó a relajarse y recuperó la cordura. ¿Kazuha y Okita? Ni hablar, si no le soportaba. Si Kazuha había dicho aquello era porqué él la había empujado a ello, conociéndola como la conocía ya debería haberse imaginado que le soltaría algo como aquello. Pero le había hecho daño y de ahí su humor.

Kazuha era Kazuha y esa era la única explicación.

Cerró la portezuela del zapatero y se marchó hacia la comisaría antes de que el resto de sus compañeros salieran de clase.

—¿Hoy tampoco vuelves con Heiji-kun? —La voz de Yuri a su lado devolvió a Kazuha al mundo real, aquel en que habían clases que limpiar.

—No, está ayudando a la policía con un caso —contestó frotando el pupitre con la bayeta.

—Un asesinato, ¿eh?

—No, un secuestro, Heiji se está esforzando mucho en resolverlo.

—¡Dios! Es siniestramente adorable.

—¿Qué haya un secuestro? —preguntó Kazuha dejando de limpiar.

—No, la cara de boba enamorada que se te pone cuando hablas de Heiji.

Con las mejillas rojas y algo ofendida Kazuha continuó restregando los pupitres con la bayeta.

Cuando estuvo todo limpio y en orden tomaron sus cosas para marcharse. Sólo ellas dos deambulaban por los pasillos del instituto. Al llegar a los zapateros Kazuha se sintió algo más relajada, los pasillos desiertos la hacían ponerse nerviosa.

Al meter la mano para tomar los zapatos descubrió que había otra caja como la del día anterior con su respectiva nota. Sorprendida sacó el papel, esta vez rosa, y leyó:

_Todo lo que puedo decir es…_

Le dio la vuelta comprobando que no había nada más escrito ¿por qué no acababa las frases? Esas notas no tenía ningún sentido y eso la frustraba. Dejando la nota sobre uno de los zapatos extrajo la caja y la abrió. Tres hermosas y exuberantes dalias de color rosa intenso se escondían dentro de aquella caja, atadas con un lazo blanco que a su vez atrapaba en su nudo un bombón envuelto en papel rosa.

—Definitivamente tienes un admirador secreto.

—Seguro que es una broma —replicó Kazuha, olió las flores—. O se equivocan de taquilla.

—Es taaan romántico.

Kazuha rebufó. Para ella la palabra correcta para definir aquello era "raro".

**8 de febrero**

Aunque se despertó a las 7 se quedó remoloneando en la cama, después de tanto llorar bien se había merecido hacer el vago unas horitas para recuperar las fuerzas. Además era sábado, no había necesidad de madrugar.

Se tapó hasta las orejas con el edredón, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo dispuesta a volver al mundo de los sueños. No obstante su cerebro ya se había despertado y había tomado la decisión de bombardearla con las imágenes de las flores y las notas. Suspiró exasperada. Ella no era una friki de las deducciones como lo eran Heiji y Kudo sin embargo, aquel misterio, la estaba acosando a todas horas y por todas partes.

Apartó el edredón con mal genio y se frotó los ojos verdes.

Cambió el pijama por la ropa de estar por casa y tras asearse bajó las escaleras.

—¿Mamá?

No obtuvo respuesta así que pasó por el salón, sobre la mesa había una nota con la inconfundible y delicada caligrafía de su madre:

_Kazuha:  
Pasaré toda la mañana fuera con Shizuka-chan, te he dejado comida preparada en la nevera, puede que llegue a media tarde.  
Por cierto, papá tuvo que ir a la comisaría a media noche, no sé cuándo volverá. Si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías llevarle el almuerzo? Lo he dejado en el mármol.  
Te quiero.  
Akiko._

Resignada fue hacia la cocina, tomó el almuerzo para su padre y un tazón lleno de humeante té con leche al que fue dándole sorbos mientras volvía hacia el salón. Dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesa junto a la nota y fue a abrir las cortinas de la puerta del jardín, su vista topó con un objeto que no debería estar allí.

—Margaritas.

Deslizó la puerta del jardín y miró las flores extrañada, su madre las compraba a menudo pero nunca las dejaba fuera, además ¿un ramo de margaritas blancas? Las margaritas no eran el tipo de flor que a su madre le gustaba comprar y en el jardín las tenía de colores diferentes. Sólo con mirarlas se notaba que eran de una floristería y no del jardín.

Recogió el ramo, entre las flores se escondía una nota de color blanco y un bombón envuelto en papel blanco. Se levantó de golpe y lo dejó caer asustada. Una cosa era que le dejasen flores y mensajes en su zapatero y otra muy diferente que se las dejasen en el jardín trasero de su casa.

Fuera quien fuese sabía dónde vivía y eso le daba miedo.

Cerró la puerta y lo analizó todo desde detrás del cristal como si la fina luna pudiera mantenerla a salvo de cualquier cosa.

¿Quién sabía dónde vivía? Lo sabía Heiji, lo sabía Yuri y lo sabía… Frunció el ceño molesta. Lo sabía cualquier compañero con el que hubiese tenido que hacer un trabajo para clase a lo largo de su vida escolar. Eso no reducía en absoluto la lista.

«¿Y si es un delincuente que busca venganza porque mi padre le mandó a la cárcel?».

Ahogó un grito de terror cuando el teléfono sonó, con el corazón tratando de escapar de su pecho tomó el aparato y contestó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Diga? Soy Kazuha.

—Menos mal que te pillo en casa. —La voz de Heiji al otro lado le calmó los nervios—. El otro día, bueno, ya sabes.

Kazuha enarcó las cejas y regresó frente a la puerta acristalada para mirar el ramo de margaritas.

—Sé que tenías ganas de ver aquella película, hay un pase especial a las 5 y tengo entradas.

—Sí, claro —dijo y deslizó de nuevo la puerta dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frío—. Sí, estaría bien.

—Entonces ¿paso a buscarte? —preguntó él mientras ella tomaba la nota blanca y la leía.

_Y es que yo…_

«Estúpidas frases a medias».

—Vale, entonces nos vemos dónde siempre.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Fulminó con la mirada al pedazo de papel.

**9 de febrero**

Su móvil marcaba las doce de la noche, Kazuha se desperezó a su lado, en el sofá, Heiji le pasó las palomitas sin despegar la vista de la película que veían. Ella las apartó con suavidad.

—Es muy tarde, tendría que volver a casa.

Heiji miró el reloj cierto, era tarde. Tras la sesión de cine la había invitado a cenar y después a su casa para ver un par de películas que le habían prestado y que sabía que le gustarían. Formaba parte de su disculpa, esa que no necesitaba verbalizar porque se entendía a la perfección gracias a lo bien que se conocían.

—Llama a tus padres —replicó concentrándose de nuevo en la película en la que un samurái corría tras un bandido que acababa de atacar a su señor feudal.

—Pero puedo ir sola, a estas horas todavía hay mucha gente por la calle.

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, por un momento creyó que la estaba abrazando pero no, la estaba inmovilizando.

—¡Heiji!

—Ni hablar de irte tú sola a ningún sitio, idiota. ¿Y si te pasara algo? Tu padre me mataría.

—Ya no soy una niña, puedo valerme por mi misma —soltó con orgullo.

—Me da igual.

A tientas buscó el teléfono y marcó el número de casa de su amiga sin necesidad de mirar, lo había marcado demasiadas veces en su vida. Su madre contestó al tercer tono con voz somnolienta.

—Hola, soy Heiji, siento haberte despertado Akiko-san —pronunció con su voz más dulce e inocente mientras Kazuha trataba de liberar su cuello de aquel abrazo—. ¿Te importa si Kazuha se queda a dormir? Sí, estamos viendo una película y se nos ha hecho tarde cuando acabe será bien entrada la madrugada y…

Entre forcejeos Kazuha escuchó la voz de su madre contestar, Heiji sonrió y antes de que él dijera nada ya sabía lo que le había dicho.

—Estupendo, la dejaré por la mañana sana y salva en la puerta de casa, prometido.

Colgó triunfante.

—Idiota —bufó pellizcándole en el pequeño espacio de su cintura que le era accesible, la soltó ahogando un quejido—. ¿Y si quería irme?

—Pero no quieres.

Reprimiendo las ganas de atizarle con lo primero que pillase por conocerla demasiado bien se cruzó de brazos y puso morros.

—¿Qué? ¿Más palomitas?

—No puedes comprarme con palomitas.

Kazuha se concentró en la película, la trama estaba llena de misterio y tenía una nota romántica al tratar la relación entre el samurái protagonista y la hija del _daimyô_ a la que conocía desde que eran niños. La parte que más le interesaba a ella era justamente esa, el lado romántico de la historia.

Por la mañana cuando Shizuka y Heizo se levantaron los encontraron a ambos dormidos en el sofá y con el menú del DVD fijo en la pantalla. Kazuha con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Heiji y la mejilla de Heiji descansando sobre la coronilla de Kazuha, en algún momento se habían cogido de la mano entrecruzando los dedos.

Shizuka se tapó los labios y soltó una risita. Les hizo una foto con el teléfono móvil y se la pasó a Akiko mientras que Heizo negaba con la cabeza por esa afición de su mujer de hacerles fotos cuando se quedaban dormidos como un par de idiotas.

«Amigos, como si alguien se lo creyera» pensó el policía sacudiendo a su hijo para despertarlo. Cuando Heiji abrió los ojos y se percató de que cogía la mano de Kazuha la soltó como si estuviera en llamas, la brusquedad del movimiento la despertó. Se frotó los ojos con sueño.

Tras un copioso desayuno Heiji, tal y como había prometido, la llevó hasta su casa.

Ginshiro y Akiko, quien estaba especialmente de buen humor aquella mañana, le invitaron a comer y como no quería hacerles un feo aceptó, además la comida de Akiko le encantaba. Había sido una de las mejores chef del país y se notaba.

Cuando Kazuha subió a su habitación para irse a la cama vio que había algo fuera de la ventana. Abrió una de las hojas y cogió el ramo de flores, estaban un poco húmedas y la nota de color rosa se había arrugado un poco por la humedad del aire.

El ramo era de peonías rosas, se quedó mirándolas fascinada. Eran preciosas y olían increíblemente bien.

Desdobló la nota rosa abrazando el ramo contra su pecho.

_Debes saber que…_

—¿Saber qué? —susurró.

Rebuscó entre las flores y encontró el ya tradicional bombón envuelto en papel rosa.

—Pero… son flores de primavera —pronunció.

**10 de febrero**

Aquel fue el primer día en que el sol brilló en el cielo de Osaka. También el primer día en que todo parecía ser de nuevo como antes de aquel fatídico sábado.

Sus discusiones tontas no estaban marcadas por la tensión como en días anteriores. Aquel fin de semana juntos parecía haber obrado un milagro. Kazuha inspiró hondo y soltó el aire de golpe.

—No me estás haciendo ni caso.

—Sí que te lo hago —contestó en voz baja para evitar que la bibliotecaria les llamase la atención.

—Muy bien ¿qué acabo de decir?

—Que…

Le miró, él suspiró.

—Sabía que no me estabas escuchando, idiota.

—Lo siento.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Estás en las nubes —Heiji cerró el libro y esperó la respuesta.

—En las flores.

—¿Las de tu admirador secreto?

Ella asintió.

—¿Puedes acompañarme a mirar en mi zapatero?

Heiji bufó levantándose.

—Venga, vamos.

Más tranquila que los días anteriores recorrió los pasillos junto a Heiji que había hundido las manos en los bolsillos. Kazuha se preguntó por qué estaba nervioso, tal vez no eran nervios, quizá sólo estuviera preocupado por si su admirador era peligroso, al fin y al cabo Heiji siempre la había protegido.

Abrió con ímpetu, sin ceremonias, y de nuevo una caja y una nota la saludaron encima de sus zapatos. Cogió la nota y la leyó:

_Y aunque te parezca estúpido…_

Dejó la nota sobre los zapatos y abrió la caja. Sostuvo las flores blancas con suavidad como si pudiesen deshacerse entre sus dedos.

—¿Sabes qué flores son?

—Clematis —contestó Heiji con un tono de voz extraño.

—¿Estás bien, Heiji?

—Sí.

Apoyó la espalda contra el zapatero en un gesto que pretendía ser relajado e indiferente pero que, a ojos de Kazuha, parecía nervioso y crispado. Le extrañó pero no le dio importancia, seguro que estaba así por el caso en el que trabajaba.

**11 de febrero**

Al salir de clase abrió con energía la portezuela de su zapatero y miró adentro con el ceño fruncido, pero sólo vio sus zapatos. Palpó el interior.

Sólo sus zapatos.

Cerró lentamente.

Era extraño pero se sentía rara al no haber encontrado nada. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquella estúpida sensación de encima, si quien fuera ya se había cansado era una buena noticia, de todo aquello no podía salir nada bueno, seguro.

Se cambió el calzado a toda velocidad, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al entrenamiento de aikido y después de fiasco de la exhibición más le valía resarcirse llegando siempre puntual.

El _sensei_ estaba bastante enfadado con ella, no le dejó pasar ni una, la hizo practicar el triple y quedarse hasta mucho después de la hora.

Agotada se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, el vapor inundó la sala. Tarareó su canción preferida mientras se enjabonaba el pelo. Le dolían todos los músculos por el exceso de ejercicio.

Pensó en las flores, o más bien en la ausencia de ellas, ¿por qué lo había dejado de golpe? Si había sido capaz de ir hasta su casa para dejarle las flores… no tenía sentido. Para empezar ¿qué clase de admirador secreto no deja ninguna pista para que descubran quién es? Algo simple, unas iniciales al final, una firma en clave, un mensaje citándola, eso habría sido lo normal, pero aquellas notas no tenían nada de eso.

Cerró el agua y se envolvió en la toalla. Giró la llave de taquilla y la abrió con un suave tirón, la humedad hacía que las viejas puertas de madera se bufaran y costase abrirlas. Olía a flores.

Encima de su mochila había una caja y una nota. Miró a todos lados pero no había nadie, se había quedado la última.

—¿Ha-hay alguien?

Silencio.

Entre las sombras el admirador secreto de Kazuha se pegó a la pared como si quisiera fusionarse con ella y cerró los ojos, había estado a punto de pillarle. Se deslizó muy despacio hasta la puerta de las duchas, oyó las zapatillas de Kazuha al dirigirse hacia a él, con sigilo se escabulló y se coló en la última ducha quedándose detrás de la puerta y rezando para que no se le ocurriese ir hasta allí. Además sólo llevaba puesta una maldita toalla la muy idiota, si en vez de él fuese un pervertido… mejor no pensarlo.

—¿Hola?

De nuevo le contestó el silencio.

—Mira que eres idiota Kazuha —bufó molesta.

La oyó alejarse y después trastear entre sus cosas.

—"Porque un día descubrí que tú eras…" —leyó la nota en voz alta. Allí escondido oyéndola leer la nota se moría de vergüenza, maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió montar todo aquello. Qué manera más imbécil de complicarse la vida—. ¿Que yo era qué? ¿la que va a darte una patada en el culo?

»¡Qué rabia me da! Cómo demonios consigue escabullirse sin que nadie le pille.

«Has estado a punto de pillarme, pedazo de idiota».

El misterioso admirador secreto permaneció allí inmóvil hasta mucho después de que ella se hubiera marchado sabiendo que había estado a punto de pillarle.

Cuando Kazuha llegó a casa no pudo escabullirse escaleras arriba sin ser vista. Sus padres estaban en el salón poniendo la mesa para cenar. Pensó en esconder las flores a su espalda pero se habrían dado cuenta igual así que desistió.

—Estoy en casa —dijo sonriendo.

—Que prímulas más bonitas, ¿quién las manda? —preguntó a su hija que negó con suavidad.

—No lo sé, recibo flores y una nota cada día desde el martes.

—¿No es la primera vez? —la muchacha negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de su padre—. ¿Un acosador?

—No. Bueno, no lo creo… —musitó Kazuha. Ginshiro la miró con intensidad—. Lo único que hace es mandarme notas, no ha hecho nada por ponerse en contacto conmigo, ni me ha amenazado.

—Un admirador secreto, que romántico.

Kazuha estuvo a punto de suspirar, a su madre le resultaba romántico igual que a Yuri; a ella todo aquello le estaba desesperando. No era capaz de entender aquellas frases sin terminar y porqué cada vez le dejaba unas flores diferentes. Además quien fuera sabía donde vivía y eso, en cierto modo, la ponía muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué flores te ha regalado?

—Mmm… primero fueron begonias naranjas, dos dalias rosas, un ramillete de margaritas blancas, peonías rosas, clematis blancas y las prímulas.

—Pensamientos sinceros, nuestra amistad perdura en el tiempo —pronunció Akiko—. Es un mensaje extraño para un admirador secreto.

—¿Qué? —inquirieron padre e hija al unísono.

—La begonia simboliza los pensamientos sinceros, que las flores sean de color naranja significa que es una amistad que resiste al paso del tiempo sin desgastarse.

Akiko dio una palmada y sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Por qué no vas a casa de los Hattori? Shizuka es una gran aficionada al lenguaje de las flores, seguro que puede ayudarte.

**12 de febrero**

No pudo dormir, por más que lo intentó. Bebió leche caliente, contó ovejas, leyó un libro soporífero, meditó, dejó la mente en blanco y cuando creyó que al fin conseguiría dormir sonó el despertador.

Intentando ocultar el mal humor debido a la noche de insomnio no se acercó demasiado a nadie, esquivó las conversaciones tanto como pudo y procuró concentrar-se.

Se plantó frente al zapatero y permaneció inmóvil con los dedos sobre el tirador para llenarse de valor. Abrió. Yuri se asomó por encima de su hombro y soltó una exclamación al ver que el patrón de la caja y la nota se repetía un día más; aunque a su amiga no la emocionaba tanto.

—Sácalo, sácalo —pidió con impaciencia.

Kazuha asintió molesta, tomó la caja y se la dio a Yuri con desgana y después leyó la nota de color amarillo:

_Y desde entonces, aún siendo estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes,…_

Yuri la miraba con los ojos llenos de impaciencia deseando ver qué flores encontraba ésta vez.

«Debería irme a casa y dejarte con las ganas» pensó molesta pero abrió la caja.

Doce francesillas de un amarillo intenso junto a un bombón envuelto en papel amarillo las saludaron desde el interior de la caja.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Sea quien sea se está dejando un dineral en flores. Qué envidia me das, Kazu-chan.

Yuri meció las flores mientras las olía.

Era verdad, las flores de invernadero eran muy caras, además costaba mucho encontrarlas. Debía tener un montón de dinero… pero ella no conocía a nadie así. Le haría caso a su madre, tal vez Shizuka pudiera ayudarle si no a descubrir de quién eran quizá sí a saber qué significaban.

—Tengo que irme, si ves a Heiji ¿puedes decirle que no me espere?

—Claro, pero —empezó a decir cuando Kazuha salió corriendo—. ¡Kazu! ¡Te dejas las flores!

Yuri se encogió de hombros y volvió a hundir la nariz entre las flores.

—Seguro que son suyas.

Kazuha llegó a casa de los Hattori sin aliento y sudando, apoyó la espalda contra el muro exterior y respiró lentamente aguantando el aire en sus pulmones hasta que volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó, Shizuka le sonrió.

—Pasa, Kazuha-chan. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

—Sí, por favor.

Se metieron en la cocina y prepararon té y pastas para pasar una buena tarde de charla. Se sentaron a la mesa, Kazuha jugueteó con el vaso de té humeante. Inspiró hondo, abordar el tema directamente era lo mejor.

—Yo… ¿Shizuka-san puedes ayudarme con el lenguaje de las flores?

—Claro —concedió con una sonrisa reluciente—. ¿Qué mensaje quieres dar?

—Ah, no, no es eso —musitó—. Necesito saber qué significan unas flores.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuáles?

—Las begonias de color naranja.

Shizuka enarcó las cejas sorprendida y dio un sorbo a su té. La envolvió un aura mística como si acabase de descifrar el mayor misterio del universo.

—Las begonias simbolizan los pensamientos sinceros, las de color naranja son el regalo ideal para alguien con quien tienes una larga amistad —pronunció con voz suave—, "nuestra amistad es fuerte y durará para siempre".

—Ya… —Frunció el ceño recordando las palabras de la nota naranja "lo nuestro siempre ha sido…"—. ¿Las dalias rosas?

—Las dalias simbolizan la gratitud por el apoyo recibido, por la ayuda prestada.

»Que sean rosa da el mensaje "haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz", "te haré feliz", "quiero hacerte feliz".

—Que complicado.

Shizuka le sonrió y fue hasta la enorme librería que ocupaba toda una pared del comedor. Deslizó los dedos por los lomos de los libros acariciándolos con mimo como si fueran el más delicado amante sobre la faz de la tierra, su kimono acompañaba sus movimientos rodeándola de un aura de perfección irreal. Cuando era pequeña deseaba secretamente poder ser como Shizuka al crecer, tener aquella mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza tan mágica.

—¡Ah! Aquí está —declaró satisfecha la mujer extrayendo un libro de la estantería y abrazándolo contra su pecho—. Quizá lo entiendas mejor con esto.

»Antiguamente las damas debían conocer el _Hanakotoba_, los jóvenes de hoy en día estáis perdiendo el amor por las tradiciones. —Suspiró teatralmente—. Espero que cuando Heiji y tú os caséis lo hagáis al estilo tradicional.

Kazuha que estaba acabándose el té se atragantó, tosió compulsivamente mientras le lloraban los ojos, sus pulmones se negaban a dejar que el aire entrase. Morir atragantada antes de descubrir quién demonios le mandaba mensajes con flores tan retorcidos no le apetecía nada. Shizuka le palmeó la espalda con cuidado.

—Ya, ya. No puedes morirte sin haberme dado nietos.

Si hubiera podido contestarle le habría gritado que no dijeses tonterías.

Tras sobrevivir al episodio del té llegó Heiji con la seriedad pintada en la cara, le dio las francesillas amarillas con gesto brusco, Yuri se las había endorsado diciéndole que se las diera si la veía. Estaba de muy mal humor. El caso en el que colaboraba parecía haberse quedado estancado indefinidamente. Shizuka, a la que aquello del caso le daba absolutamente igual, les dio una larguísima charla sobre la importancia de conservar las tradiciones.

**13 de febrero**

Aquel día al finalizar las clases salió a toda prisa, recogió la caja y la nota y se las llevó sin mirarlas. Si no se daba prisa no podría comprar los ingredientes para hacer el chocolate que le gustaba a Heiji. Y es que con todo aquel jaleo del admirador secreto se le había olvidado completamente del día de San Valentín.

Soportó estoicamente los empujones, pisotones y los intentos de hurto de chocolate. La gente se volvía loca con aquello de San Valentín. Metió todos los ingredientes dentro de la bolsa que llevaba en su mochila y cogió también dos cajas de bombones baratos para preparar las bolsitas para sus amigos.

Regresó a casa a la carrera y lo dispuso todo para preparar los mejores bombones del mundo, como cada año. Chocolate negro. El preferido de Heiji, y el suyo también.

Se puso el delantal anudándolo bien a la espalda y troceó el chocolate canturreando una canción que estaba de moda aunque no tenía ni idea de quién la cantaba, era pegadiza y hablaba de una historia de amor preciosa.

Cuando se cansó de cantar canciones de memoria puso su CD preferido y cantó a pleno pulmón las canciones acompañando la voz del cantante como si fueran un dúo.

Echó el chocolate en los pequeños moldes y los dejó enfriar antes de envolverlos con papel transparente salpicado de florecillas blancas. Quizá no había elegido el mejor papel, el tema floral se estaba convirtiendo en una molesta constante en su vida.

—Las flores —dijo acordándose de la caja que aún no había abierto.

Fue a la mesa del comedor, como era de esperar seguían allí, aunque pareció sorprenderla que no hubieran desaparecido. Acarició la tapa de cartón y sonrió antes de levantarla.

Un ramillete con una azalea, dos rosas blancas y tres rosas de Provenza delicadamente atadas con un lado rojo a juego con la nota.

—Un auténtico dineral… —siseó pensando en lo que había dicho Yuri, tenía razón. Quien fuera había gastado una barbaridad en ella.

Leyó la nota:

_Por eso quiero…  
Debes saber que…  
Tienes mi… eterna._

—Supongo que nunca has tenido la intención de ponérmelo fácil, ¿no?

**14 de febrero**

_No me esperes, hoy no iré al instituto. Hay una pista para el caso._

Volvió a meter el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta e inició el recorrido hacia el instituto. Bueno, al menos era viernes… y San Valentín.

Las chicas iban de un lado para otro repartiendo bombones a sus enamorados y amigos, todo eran sonrisas y corazoncitos flotando en el aire.

Kazuha repartió bombones entre sus amigos más cercanos incluidas algunas de sus amigas, porque los quería no porque esperase algo a cambio en el White Day. Odiaba que un día que debería ser tan romántico se convirtiese en una manera de conseguir regalos un mes después.

El consumismo pisoteando al romanticismo. Eso sí que era deprimente.

Abrió la portezuela para recoger sus zapatos, esta vez no se sorprendió al ver que su admirador secreto había vuelto a actuar, miró alrededor a pesar que sabía que no lograría encontrarlo.

Sujetó la nota entre ambas manos y la leyó:

_Si has resuelto el enigma encuéntrate conmigo en nuestro sitio a la hora acordada._

—Vale… ¿y si me dieras una pista? —susurró.

Destapó la caja. Un gladiolo amarillo rodeado de nueve rosas rojas y un bombón de papel rojo.

Sonrió sin ser consciente de ello y las olió.

Era hora de volver a casa, sus padres ya debían estar en la estación de tren con rumbo a su escapada romántica.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, la empujó y entró apresuradamente. Se quitó los zapatos y tras una breve parada en la cocina para coger algo para picotear subió a su habitación. Dejó el ramo de flores y el bombón junto al resto.

Releyó la última nota un par de veces.

«Nuestro sitio —se dijo— ¿dónde demonios está nuestro sitio?».

Tenía que admitirlo estaba desesperada, no era capaz de descifrar todo aquello, su admirador parecía creerla más inteligente de lo que en realidad era. Apoyó la frente contra la mesa reprimiendo las ganas de darse cabezazos a ver si así desentrañaba aquel maldito misterio que estaba empezando a amargarle la existencia.

A tientas cogió uno de los bombones que tenía esparcidos por la mesa y se lo metió en la boca.

—Chocolate negro.

Alzó la cabeza sorprendida y miró el envoltorio, no era uno de los que había preparado ella, el papel era amarillo. Era el bombón que venía con las francesillas.

—¡HEIJI! —exclamó a voz en grito como si el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes hubiese aparecido para atizarle con la respuesta en la cabeza.

Los chicos siempre le regalaban bombones de chocolate con leche porque tenían la idea, totalmente errónea, de que eran los que le gustaban. Pero a ella le gustaba el chocolate negro y Heiji lo sabía, él era el único que nunca se equivocaba a la hora de ofrecerle chocolate o bombones.

Miró el reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde, tenía mucho tiempo y nada que hacer y si resultaba que no se había equivocado y era Heiji quien urdido todo ese misterio... Heiji la estaría esperando allí. Heiji estaría en aquel lugar…

Su mente se llenó de dudas. ¿Porqué habría ideado una manera tan retorcida de pedir perdón? Además ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias si su relación había vuelto a la normalidad? No tenía sentido. ¿Y si se había equivocado? Tal vez había alguien más que supiera o recordara lo del chocolate negro, podría ser, por supuesto. A parte de eso imaginarse a Heiji montando todo aquello con flores… no, tenía que haberse equivocado.

«Las notas» pensó. Las sacó de entre las hojas de su libreta y las puso en el mismo orden en que las había recibido y tomó el libro sobre el lenguaje de las flores que le había prestado Shizuka.

Buscó las begonias y escribió en su libreta:

_Lo nuestro siempre ha sido… una amistad fuerte que perdura en el tiempo._

Observó al frase, quedaba un poco rara pero tenía sentido, o al menos se lo parecía. Pasó las páginas, buscó las dalias y repitió el proceso:

_Todo lo que puedo decir es… quiero hacerte feliz._

Se le ruborizaron las mejillas, se sentía estúpida haciendo aquello pero como tampoco perdía nada haciéndolo continuó. Deslizó el dedo por la entrada sobre las margaritas y se detuvo sobre las blancas:

_Y es que yo… sólo tengo ojos para ti._

—Que cursi —siseó—. A ver la peonía rosa…

_Debes saber que… soy demasiado tímido para decirlo pero te quiero._

Cerró el libro de golpe y giró la libreta muerta de vergüenza. Imaginarse a Heiji escribiendo aquello… en realidad no podía ni imaginárselo. No era propio de él, podría esperárselo de cualquier otra persona, pero no de él.

Se aclaró la garganta como si se preparase para dar un largo discurso y retomó la labor procurando no detener la vista en el mensaje de las peonías rosas.

—La clematis blanca —susurró.

_Y aunque te parezca estúpido… deseo llegar a tu corazón._

—Bastante estúpido, sí —le contestó a la nota como si esta pudiera oírle—. Es más fácil decir las cosas a la cara, idiota.

»Veamos, las prímulas malva.

_Porque un día descubrí que tú eras… mi primer amor._

—¡No fastidies! ¿En serio?

Miró fijamente la nota sin dar crédito.

—Pero el primer amor de Heiji es aquella niña misteriosa que conoció en Kyôto —dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta—. No tiene ningún sentido.

Suspiró y buscó las francesillas.

_Y desde entonces, sabiendo que soy estúpido,… estoy cautivado por tu belleza._

El siguiente mensaje constaba de tres partes y el ramillete tenía tres tipos de flores diferentes: la azalea, las rosas blancas y las rosas de Provenza. Se detuvo a pensar un momento quizás la cantidad indicaba el orden en que debían ser interpretadas, era lo más sencillo y obvio. Así que ¿por qué no? Después de tanta complicación que hubiera algo tan simple debería ser obligatorio.

Empezó por la azalea y fue completando el mensaje.

_Por eso quiero… ser digno de ti.  
Debes saber que… lo que siento es sincero.  
Tienes mi…gratitud… eterna._

De acuerdo, las frases tenían sentido, pero le parecían de lo más tontas. Si realmente eran de Heiji ya debería saber que no necesitaba decir todas esas cosas. Y sólo le quedaba la última nota, claro que los únicos misterios que ocultaba eran el lugar y la hora:

_Si has resuelto el enigma encuéntrate conmigo en nuestro sitio a la hora acordada._

Buscó el gladiolo y leyó en voz alta:

—El gladiolo estratégicamente colocado en el centro de un ramo indica, dependiendo del número de flores que le acompañan, la hora a la que será la cita. Asegúrese de quitarle las hojas puesto que estas significan la muerte. —Kazuha observó el ramo, un gladiolo, sin hojas, rodeado de nueve rosas de un rojo intenso—. Entonces la cita es a las 9… —Volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las 6 y media.

»El gladiolo amarillo es una invitación amorosa.

Sonrojada decidió buscar si las rosas rojas tenían algún significado retorcido más. Pasó el dedo varias veces sobre la frase "amor para toda la vida" y después cerró el libro tan apresuradamente que estuvo a punto de pillarse el dedo.

—Es ridículo —soltó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Regresó la vista sobre aquellos mensajes que había transcrito—. Ridículo…

No obstante se duchó y arregló para aquella misteriosa cita. Aunque había decidido que no le daría el gusto de decirle que había descifrado sus mensajes, eso contando con no haberse equivocado.

Esperó justo hasta las nueve para adentrarse en el parque dónde juraron que siempre serían amigos siendo sólo unos críos, aquel día en que con una mochila, dos botellas de agua y un paquete de galletas de chocolate se escaparon de casa porque habían malinterpretado una conversación entre sus padres, aquel día en que creyeron que Kazuha se mudaría a Tokyô y temieron no volver a verse nunca más. El día en que se ganaron una épica reprimenda y un castigo de aquellos que hacen historia.

Una parte de ella temía haberse equivocado en su deducción pero la otra estaba convenida de que no se equivocaba, que le vería allí de pie bajo su árbol.

Avanzó sorteando a las parejas felices que paseaban de la mano aprovechando aquella noche especial olvidándose de protocolos y timideces.

Sonrió al verle allí con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, era una imagen digna de postal, al menos lo era para ella. Temiendo flaquear y saltarse su plan permaneció allí observándole al amparo de la gente que iba y venía, viendo pero sin ser vista, hasta que un empujón fortuito la hizo moverse y reafirmarse en su plan.

Heiji se irguió nada más verla, con la piel morena adornada con un rubor encendido, dudó por un momento qué hacer.

—E-ey Kazuha —saludó nervioso.

—Hola —respondió ella mirando hacia los lados como si buscase a alguien—. Tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí —añadió con tono de inocencia—. ¿Habías quedado con alguien?

—¿Qué?

Sólo por verlo dudar y sentir que le había dejado completamente descolocado consideró que aquello había valido la pena. La dulce venganza por haber intentado volverla loca con tanto mensajito floral críptico.

—Como hoy no has venido a clase no he podido darte esto. —Kazuha sacó una cajita de bombones caseros de los que sólo preparaba para él, los demás tenían que conformarse con los más baratos del supermercado—. Después de la charla de tu madre sobre las tradiciones me ha dado hasta miedo saltarme esta. Así que… ¡feliz San Valentín!

—Ah… gracias.

—No querría interrumpir tu cita —soltó con fingida molestia—. Así que me voy ya.

—Idiota, no tengo ninguna cita, había quedado con Otaki-han.

«Es lo más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido nunca, idiota» pensó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No sabía que tuvieses esos… gustos —le soltó con malicia.

—¡No digas tonterías, idiota! —Heiji la encaró—. Habíamos quedado para hablar de un caso, ¡un caso!

—No creo que su mujer esté muy contenta de que Otaki-han decida citarse contigo en un día como San Valentín.

Heiji frenó el impulso de estamparse la palma de la mano contra la frente, si no cambiaba de tema Kazuha se daría cuenta de que era todo mentira, estaba cavando su propia tumba.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu admirador secreto? —preguntó y nada más acabar de formular la pregunta deseó que se lo tragase el suelo. Seguía cavando y ahora con una excavadora.

—Perdí el interés al segundo día —contestó sacudiendo la mano—. Es demasiado cursi. Además seguro que es feo, poca cosa, huele a ajo, padece halitosis y le apestan los pies a campo recién abonado.

—Encantadora imagen.

El joven detective de Osaka destilaba ira por todos los poros de su piel, abrió la cajita de bombones y engulló un par de ellos. Kazuha sonrió, metió la mano en la cajita cuando él se la ofreció.

Y allí se quedaron durante un buen rato como dos idiotas comiendo bombones caseros debajo de su árbol preferido.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Tendría que haberlo subido ayer, pero al final no pude hacerlo. Este año me propuse escribir algo para San Valentín (aunque yo celebro el día de los enamorados el 23 de abril, Sant Jordi) y aunque ha sido una contrarreloj he quedado bastante satisfecha con el resultado, creo que este final me hará escribir otro para el White Day, ¡a ver que se me ocurre! Eso sí, creo que puedo asegurar que no será tan largo como este. Ya sé que para ser un shot de San Valentín no es especialmente romántico, al menos el final, pero mis ganas de torturar a Heiji vencieron a las de escribir un final dulzón.  
Seguramente lo de las flores es demasiado cursi para alguien como Heiji pero pensando el cómo es Kazuha creí que era el misterio perfecto para ella. En principio sólo iba a aparecer el chocolate pero me parecía muy soso y decidí complicarlo un poquito más.  
Por cierto, el nombre de la madre de Kazuha es cosa mía, ni en el manga ni en la serie se menciona jamás cómo se llama. He elegido Akiko, básicamente, porqué ha sido el primer nombre que me ha venido a la cabeza y me gusta.  
Espero que os haya gustado_


End file.
